History of the Special Ones
The Special Ones are known as the rare kinds, they were not a group however they were categorized as a Special before The Elementals made it normal, they consisted weird proportions, some born bigger than Giants, and some that cannot die by blade nor arrow fly. They are big in proportions and usually consist anger problems, are go rogue. The Titan The Titan was a profound beast of nightmares as said by a Swordwrath, during the Rebel War, The Titan looked upon the valley's and sought to rule it causing him to help out the rebels to kill The Order. The First Attack At the time when the Order and the Rebels banded together to Unite against a Common Enemy called Medusa, this made the Titan very angry, he has no army anymore, and no longer was called king by the rebels, The Titan himself then traveled the valley's to find the Order marching, possibly either resting for the day or setting up camps. The Titan made his attack, smashing through camps, ripping through Speartons heads, and stepping on Wizards skulls, the Speartons were tough and they aimed for the eyes causing the beast to fall to it's knees, luckily the Titan escaped only because the Chaos Empire was attacking again at the time, distracting the Order, and the Titan got away. Aftermath The Titan tending to his Wounds has thought of a plan, a plan to band with the Chaos Empire and kill of the lead Medusa, however this didn't go as planned, when Titan came to the Gates of the Chaos Empire, he was ambushed with Bombers and Jugger Knights, he smashed through there skulls and once he had done that, he realized that there was going to be no truce here. The Titan tried to run away however he was being poisoned as every step he took felt like 5 miles, The Titan felt very weak and he couldn't bear it no more, so he turned knowing he would die to kill of the rest of the attackers, however The Titan was greeted with arrows to his face, and he fell to his knees to be eaten by The Deads who cleansed out his internal organs. The Titan had died that day, and that day and he was never to be seen again, no one else like him came, and no one as mutant as he will. John the Immortal Swordwrath John the Immortal Swordwrath was exactly what the name says he is, he was immortal and couldn't take damage from no one, he was born on the side of The Order and he completed many quests and his lust for gold and riches, however John could be beaten in only one way. In this short tale, I will tell you about John's life and fall. Johns Letter to the Order John was a normal stickman that lives in Order Territories and was protected all the time from the Speartons, John wanted to join the Order and prove that he was strong and he was strong, very, very STRONG!John's amazement was realized one day when a Wizard passing through the plains saw John training with a broken Sword. The Wizard told the Order Council and they decided to send a letter to john, and here's the letter that was sent to John that day. "Dear John, you are one of a kind and will be one of a kind, The Order is trying all of it's time looking for new Soldiers to help keep Peace between all factions, we cannot fight alone and we bide our time training new recruits and tending to the injured, please if you may, you have been invited to join the Order ~ Order Empire." John was dearly excited that day and refused to listen to anyone who said anything about his size and proportion but that changed that day, all of it changed. Johns Ability One day when John was training, a Spearton who was secretly a Rebel ran through the Empire to try to get through the gates, John was the first to try and stop, the Wizards told John to retreat inside to come back in better defense however when the Spearton stabbed john, the spear broke into halves, and when the Spearton tried to headbutt john, John was hit back and the Spearton dropped dead with its head smashed flat. The Wizards saw this and john and they wanted him to be leveled up to a Spearton, John refused and said he wanted to be a swordwrath and after many debates, he was a Swordwrath only, and fought in many wars against the Rebels and Medusa. When the Rebels banded together, John found many sights and found himself fighting against other threats known as the Kujaks but we will get to that later. Johns Rage and Death One day, John was woken by the sound of trumpets, Medusa was attacking again and this time with a bigger army. The Wizards did not let there army go fight but only let 1 Swordwrath go fight against thousands, John of course. John went smashing through the army and he though to himself during these times, "Why do we play games and keep fighting, why not take out the leader!", and he did so killing the whole army that day and he wasn't seen for weeks until he came upon Medusa's castle, John was shot all over but it did nothing, Bombers blew them selves up but it did nothing. John made himself through the castle facing dead's and other begins, he threw them to the side until he came upon the Throne Room with Medusa, while Medusa spoke to him about how he was being used all the time for wars and non stop fighting, he was told that they were the enemy, and that Medusa was only fighting to save her army. John thought about it and he made up his mind, when he drew his sword, he was frozen as his soul vanished from his body, he floated form his body in disgrace, he not only had death as his punishment but forever as a ghost never to be re-incarnated. John was defeated by being turned into stone. Medusa that day learned from this moment and began enacting more plans, The Order however still doesn't know where John is to this day as they think he is still missing. Dark Wizard W.I.PCategory:The Dead Writer Category:Lore Articles